Cult of the Scarlet Marker hearings
The Cult of the Scarlet Marker hearings were a series of hearings held by the Allied States Senate's Subcommittee for Culture and Religion between 27 April and 30 April 2012. The hearings were held for the purpose of investigating and reaching a verdict on the legality and status of the Cult of the Scarlet Marker within the Allied States. Since 2010, any new "religion" or any new traditions adopted by a large amount of people within the Allied States was to be investigated thoroughly to find out if it poses any risk to the integrity and or safety of the Allied States. Chaired by Senator Whats HisName, the hearings convened on 27 April, 2012 and received little press attention. GovComm, the AS government's television channel, covered all the proceedings on national television. Background Main article: Cult of the Scarlet Marker The Cult of the Scarlet Marker, sometimes called Scarletoloy or Scarletism, is a new religion based off of the "Marker" (known officially as The Rock of Uluru), a reddish, or scarlet colored alien object, as well as the Scarlet Bible. The Scarletarian Church of the Allied States was established on 20 April 2012 in Los Angeles, whereafter the Senate announced that it will be having hearings. Inquiry and proceedings DAY 1 - April 27, 2012 *'Chairman Name:' "My name is Whats MyName, Senator from ThisState, and I will be chairing this formal inquiry into the 'Cult of the Scarlet Marker' within the Allied States. We are firstly joined by Mister Whats HisName, and we would like to thank him for coming to this hearing. Afternoon." *'McNeally:' "Afternoon." *'Chairman Name:' "Let's get this underway. For the record, please state your name and date of birth." *'McNeally:' "I am Thomas James McNeally, born June 10th of 1974." *'Chairman Name:' "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" *'McNeally:' "I do." *'Chairman Name:' "Let it be noted that Mister McNeally is now officially under oath. The questioning may begin." *'Senator Name1:' "I am Senator Whats MyName1 from ThisState, and am speaking for the Majority. Mister McNeally, tell me, is this Scarletism a branch of any existing religion?" *'McNeally:' "Scarletism is part of all mainstream monotheistic religions, excluding Islam. As well with all peaceful religions, such as Hinduism and Buddhism." *'Senator Name1:' "Do you mean to say Scarletism has influences from virtually all major religions with the exclusion of Islam?" *'McNeally:' "Indeed sir, we seek all religions that will are in all manners peaceful. It depends mostly on the postion currently, in this time manner." *'Senator Name1:' "Uh, alright. So tell me, Mister McNeally, what are your core beliefs and what does Scarletism strive for?" *'McNeally:' "Convergence, Peace, and Love, while also seeking the truth in the world." *'Senator Name1:' "Alright. Now, we all know the story behind the founding of Scarletism, but, if you will, please share your version of the story and what was actually 'said' to Mister Schultz." *'McNeally:' ""I'm from Nebraska, I came working for a research job given to me from the Commonwealth Research Institute, I was sent in to examine the Uluru Incident, but ended up checking up on Schultz medically, he was covered in this reddish dust everywhere. I had accidentally come into contact with him on the day after, in which some of the dust got on me, filling me with the truth that Schultz instructed me. Clearly, it was a sign from God. And I continued to listen to him, until we had lost him.." *'Senator Name1:' "Mister McNeally, do you mean to say upon interaction with the reddish dust, your state of mind changed?" *'McNeally:' "Just the same with the Scarlet Shards, it's the real presence of God on Earth." *'Chairman Name:' "This committee will note the response as an affirmation of the previous question." *'McNeally:' "-... my mind changed, becuase God commanded it to." *'Senator Name1:' "The Majority asks the Chair for a recess." *'Chairman Name:' "Recess granted. This hearing will reconvene tomorrow at 13:00." category:Allied States of America category:Scarlet Church